When you move, I'm moved (Cuando te mueves, me conmuevo)
by WarmthOfHearth1997
Summary: (post-War/One-Shot/Dramione) "Posé nuevamente mi mirada en esos ojos glaciales que, irónicamente, lo único que trasmitían eran un calor ardiente. Con un movimiento lento, empezamos a mecernos al son de la música, aumentando el ritmo con cada segundo que pasaba. La canción era un himno a la pasión, cada vez más fuerte y poderosa. Y, sin duda alguna, le estábamos haciendo justicia".


**¡Hola lectores! Hace un par de semanas me encontraba escuchando música, buscando canciones "nuevas" para mi lista, cuando de repente di con una obra maestra que me obsesionó al grado de no poder quitármela de la cabeza por días. Eso, combinado con el amor que le tengo a nuestra pareja favorita, hizo que mi mente divagara y creara un escenario donde ellos eran los protagonistas. Entonces, me puse a escribir. Sin embargo, una vez que mi corta historia estaba lista; y que la hubiese leído y hecho cambios hasta sentir que le hacía justicia, tanto a la canción como a los personajes; me dije a mi misma que no podía guardarla simplemente en mis archivos. Necesitaba compartirla. Así que aquí les traigo mi primera historia (One-Shot/Post-War) basada en la magnífica canción de Hozier,"Movement", y en 2 de los personajes creados por la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. **

**RENUNCIA:**

**-El plot/La historia es completamente mía.**

**-Los personajes, como ya lo mencioné, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**NOTAS:**

**-Los números son los minutos y segundos en los que me imagino el curso de la acción, en sincronización la canción. **

**-Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen. Ya saben, para que entren en el "mood" ;)**

**-La traducción a ingles la trataré de subir muy pronto :D**

_**Sin nada más que agregar. ¡ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA! Críticas constructivas y opiniones son aceptadas (es mi primera historia que hago pública. *"Go easy on me guys"*).**_

**-WARMTHofHEARTH1997**

"Lo vi avanzar hacia mí, su mirada pegada a la mía. Se movía como un felino; elegantemente y con determinación. Un felino en busca de su presa. Una nueva canción comenzó asonar; lenta, profunda. Y cuando finalmente se posó frente a mí, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, ese sentimiento de vacío que había sentido desde el final de la guerra, empiezo a desvanecerse. Rompí el contacto visual y bajé la mirada. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo.

Con mis ojos clavados en sus blancas manos, vi como lentamente ponía una de ellas en mi cintura. Entonces, mientras me atraía lentamente hacia sí; colocando nuestros cuerpos uno contra el otro; lo recorrí con la mirada. Observé la mano con la que tomaba mi cuerpo, su brazo; aquel marcado, al igual que el mío, por la historia que nos tocó vivir; su pecho, su mandíbula, sus labios… Finalmente, posé nuevamente mi mirada en esos ojos glaciales que, irónicamente, lo único que trasmitían eran un calor ardiente. (0.43) Con un movimiento lento, empezamos a mecernos al son de la música, aumentando el ritmo con cada segundo que pasaba. La canción era un himno a la pasión, cada vez más fuerte y poderosa. Y oh, sin duda alguna, le estábamos haciendo justicia.

Tomó mis dos manos en las suyas y, en un movimiento inesperado, me giró. Ahora estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, con su pecho, y otras partes de su anatomía, pegados a mi espalda y trasero. Recliné mi cabeza en su hombro y giré mi rostro hacia su cuello, inhalando su aroma. Jamás pensé que una persona pudiera ser adicta al olor de otra. Pero heme aquí, atrapada entre los brazos de un hombre al que una vez desprecié. (1.39)

Soltó mis manos y las colocó sobre mis caderas, sin parar de bailar al ritmo de la música. Alcé mis brazos y rodeé su cuello, sumergiendo mis dedos entre aquellos mechones rubios. Después de un pequeño momento, posó sus labios cerca de mi oído y con susurro me dijo –Sujétate-. Apenas me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando rodeó mi sección media con un brazo, separándome de suelo firme y, con el otro, tomó una de mis piernas, halándola y flexionándola para que rodeara su cintura. La otra pierna siguió a su compañera en un auto reflejo. Gracias a dios hago yoga, pensé en ese instante. Con mis manos sujetas a su nuca y mi espalda arqueada, comenzó a girarme al ritmo de la música. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de esa sensación ajena. Algo dentro de mi empezó a revolotear y no supe si eran mariposas en mi vientre, mi corazón acelerado o ganas de vomitar por los giros. (2.22) Afortunadamente, terminó antes de que pudiera avergonzarme a mí misma, mostrándole mi cena. Deslizó su mano por mi pierna, desde lo alto de mi muslo hasta mi tobillo, desenredándome de sí. Lentamente, volvió a colocarme en el suelo, con mi cuerpo aun totalmente pegado al suyo y su brazo aun en mi abdomen. Colocó su mentón en mi hombro y dijo –ya puedes soltarte-. Me tomó unos segundos reaccionar y darme cuenta de que se refería a mis manos en su nuca, sujetándolo con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria. Hice lo que me sugirió y bajé mis brazos a los costados. (2.43)

Después de un segundo algo completamente loco se me ocurrió, algo que una vez vi en una película. Después de todo, si él pudo mostrarme uno de sus movimientos, yo podía mostrarle uno mío. Así que, antes de que me pudiera arrepentirme, tomé el brazo que me sujeta tan fuertemente y lo separé de mí, dándome la oportunidad de moverme. Comencé a alejarme un par de pasos hacia adelante y, sin poder evitarlo, volteé mi rostro para mirarlo. Su semblante cambió de un ceño fruncido, de desconcierto, a una mirada de tristeza. Bajó la vista al suelo y apretó los labios formando una línea delgada. Me detuve a unos 3 metros de distancia y lo volteé a ver de frente. Estaba inmóvil y, desde donde me encontraba, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Estaba preguntándose por qué hice eso, o si acaso el movimiento me ofendió, o si él había ido demasiado lejos… Carraspeé para atraer su atención de nuevo y cuando su mirada colapsó con la mía, le di una pequeña sonrisa alentadora, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien. Que no había hecho nada malo; nada que me incomodara. Frunció el ceño nuevamente e inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia el lado, en un ademan de pregunta _"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?"_ –Es tu turno- le dije con una sonrisa más amplia. –Atrápame-. (3.10) Eché a correr hacia él y en el último instante, justo antes de chocar contra su cuerpo, flexioné mis rodillas y brinqué lo más alto que pude. Él, como si hubiese hecho esto mil veces, me atrapó grácilmente en el aire; con una mano debajo de mi trasero y otra por encima de él. Era un abrazo tan íntimo que me entró el nerviosismo y una pequeña risita se escapó de entre mis labios. El levantó su mirada y me sonrió. Una sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento. Una sonrisa que parecía, y no quiero sonar pretensiosa, reservada para alguien que es dueña de su corazón. Se me acabó la risita. (3.32)

Con la música llegando a su fin, me deslizó nuevamente hacia abajo. Su nariz recorriéndome. Mi obligo, entre mis pechos, mi cuello, detrás de mi oreja… terminando en mi coronilla. Finalmente colocó su mentón sobre mi cabeza y me abrazó. Pegué mi oreja a su corazón y le rodeé el cuello nuevamente. Nos quedamos ahí por lo que pareció una eternidad y la canción terminó

**FIN... (?)**


End file.
